The use of personal biometric monitoring equipment has increased the ability of individuals to more easily and more accurately collect, track and analyze data relating to the body's response to various triggers. For example, wearable sensors can monitor heart rate during an exercise program and collect and record the heart rate data for further analysis. This symbiosis of biometric monitoring and data analysis enables individuals, as well as health and fitness professionals, to better understand physiological metrics and modify the exercise or therapy program in response to the body's reaction to stressors.
Moreover, the use of virtual personalities, such as avatars, can be used to provide a graphical representation of a person or identity. One use for avatars is to provide a computer generated character through which information can be conveyed to a viewer. An avatar may have interactive capabilities, where the behavior of the avatar can be controlled or modified in response to user input.